(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly to a balloon lamp that has an inflated balloon secured thereto and that uses LEDs to emit light through the balloon, thus creating a unique atmosphere through the lighting effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional decorative lighting fixture generally comprises a power base, a light emitting device, a reflector and a lampshade. The light emitting device can be a tungsten bulb or incandescent lamp installed in the power base. The reflector is provided at the back side of the light emitting device. The lampshade is provided at the front side of the light emitting device. On a special occasion such as a wedding ceremony or a birthday party, balloons may be used for decoration. However, decorative balloons cannot product lighting effects. In order to produce lighting effects, decorative lighting fixtures must be installed. However, regular decorative lighting fixtures cannot be used with decorative balloons in a close range because the tungsten bulbs or incandescent lamps of regular decorative lighting fixtures produce heat that could damage the balloons.